UnTiTlEd
by NAOKI
Summary: Probably gonna be PG-13 later. . .Sort of a new beginning for them. Well...dunno wut else 2 say! just read it!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

"Man! This is the life!" Zell shouted.

" Whatever." Squall said while thinking about Rinoa. 

They're SeeDs and they live in a "radical" dorm. That's how Zell would describe it. The dorms are very big and very comfortable. It has bouncy beds, a huge couch in the middle of the living room. It's shaped like a circle; it's ivy green and leather. They also have leather pillows. 

Irvine, Squall, and Zell are in a dorm. There can be up to 4 people in each dorm, since it's so big and all.

"Squall, yer not thinking about Rinoa are you?" Irvine teased.

"…" Squall didn't answer.

"Let's just leave him alone." Zell said. So they walked out the door headed for the cafeteria and left Squall alone in the room. :: I'd better go to Rinoa.:: Squall thought. So he went to the girls' dorm.

He knocked on the door. Quistis answered the door. 

"Oh! Hi Squall," She sounded pretty happy. She lead him inside. "Come on in. So what do you want? Help on a quiz, tutorial, what?"

"It's none of that," He sat down on the couch. "Is Rinoa here?"

"Yes. I'll go get her." Quistis walked in the hallway and into the bedroom. "Rinoa?"

"Yeah?" Rinoa responded. She was lying down on the bed reading a book.

"Squall's here to see you."

"Oh good !!!" She dropped the book, ran out of the room, and jumped on Squall. "Hiiiiiiii !!" She said. 

"Hey." Squall said. Rinoa wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both kissed. Quistis, hiding behind a wall watching them, she smiled. :: I wish I had a boyfriend like that.:: She thought. :: Maybe me and Seifer can date, I mean he is cute! But rude…:: She shook her head and looked back at the couple. Then she went in the bedroom. Squall and Rinoa stopped kissing. Rinoa got off of him and sat right next to him.

"You wanna go eat?" He asked,

"SURE!" She shouted. "I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten all day!"

"OK, let's go now." They both stood up and headed for the door 

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Quistis shouted.

"What?" Squall said.

"Remember! Class today at 16:00 hours sharp! You _can't _miss it 'cause there's a test today!" Then she pointed to him. "You _better_ not miss it because you're always late in class! And remind Zell too!" Then she turned around and headed for the bedroom, she was smiling too. 

"OK…?" He said. Then they both went out the door.

Selphie went to meet Irvine and Zell at the cafeteria. Irvine and Zell just got there, and Selphie was sitting there waiting.

"You're late." Selphie said angrily, crossing her arms. 

"So-rry, Selphie! Jeez." Zell said. "So, any hot dogs for me?"

"No." 

"What? Bu-" Selphie cut him off.

"Yes! I was only kidding! Jeez!" She handed him the hot dogs. 

"Oh these are so good!" He said with his mouth full. Irvine kept looking at Selphie like he's daydreaming. Selphie kept looking at Zell. "OK I'm done eating." Selphie gave him a cup of soda.

"You want some ice cream, Selphie?" Irvine asked.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, I want some too." Zell said. But Irvine just walked off right after Zell completed the sentence. "Some nerve."

"He doesn't like you as a friend much, does he?" Selphie said.

"Yeah, whatever." Zell got up and practiced some punches. "I'm gonna kick his sorry butt!"

"OK quit!"

"Sorry." He sat down like an idiot.

"It's OK." She winked at him.

Squall and Rinoa were talking in the cafeteria. Then he heard Selphie laughing. Then Selphie looked to her left and saw Squall. "Hey Squall!" Selphie shouted. Squall saw her. Selphie ran to Squall and Rinoa's table.

"Oh hi, Selphie!" Rinoa said.

"Hey." Squall said. Selphie turned around. "Come over here, Zell!" Zell looked at her and then ran to where they were.

"Yo, Squall!" Zell said. And all of them started talking.

Irvine went to the table where Zell and Selphie were sitting before. He had an ice cream cone in is hand. "Huh? Huh?! W-where'd they go?" He asked his self. He kept looking to the left and right. He made a dissapointed look. The ice cream was already almost melting.

"So, Rinoa, Squall, wanna go somewhere later with me and Selphie?" Zell asked. Irvine heard Zell's voice.

"Yeah!!" Rinoa said.

"OK." Squall said. 

"Kay!" Selphie shouted. Then they all saw Irvine walking towards them with an ice cream cone.

"Here's your ice cream, Selphie" Irvine said.

"Oh, sorry, Irvine, but I don't want it anymore." Irvine broke into pieces.

::I just bought this, for nothing?! So much for wasting my money…:: He walked to the trash can and threw the ice cream cone away. He wasted his money for an ice cream cone and nobody ate it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hello pplz. Hope yall liked it. Pleaze R&R!! ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Rinoa and Selphie were going to class. "You sure you don't wanna come with us to class?" Rinoa Said. 

"Naw.". Zell said.

"Okay. We'll see you later tonight." Rinoa said.

Irvine was sitting away from them, thinking. ::I'm never gonna get a girlfriend.:: He thought. ::Girls like me, but they never wanna go out with me.:: Rinoa saw him sitting there. She walked to where he was sitting.

"Hey." Rinoa said.

"….." Irvine didn't answer. There was a long pause. Rinoa sat down next to him. 

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"…Nothing…" 

"If something's wrong, well, you can probably come with us later."

"No Thanks"

"Oh, well, OK…"

"Really, it's OK. I just wanna be alone tonight."

"OK, well, I'm going to class now. See ya there."

"Ok, bye."

She got up and left. ::Something's really bothering him.:: She thought. 

"Come on, I don't wanna be late for class!" Selphie said to Rinoa.

"Okay.!" Rinoa said. And they both walked to class.

Squall and Zell sat back down on the table. Then they saw Irvine get up and leave, going to class. A few minutes later, Squall looked at the clock and it was almost time for the test to begin.

"Ooh-kay! Let's go." Zell said. Squall nodded and they both ran to class. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: sorry 4 a short chapter. . .well R&R!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Quistis was waiting infront of her desk, crossing her arms. ::They always do this.:: She thought. ::They're always coming in 6 minutes late.:: Squall and Zell came barging in the classroom, _exactly _6 minutes later. Amazing, isn't it? Hehe. 

"Hello, Squall, Zell." She said without looking at them.

"Uh..Hey." Zell said. "Sorry we're late. Ehehe…" He made a nervous smile.

"So, you're late again." Seifer said, making a small grin. "What are you guys trying to do? Set a record for always coming in late for class?" Everyone giggled. Zell just wanted to beat the crap out of him. 

"Shut up." Zell said angrily.

"Ok! Just sit down, you two!" Quistis said.

"Yeah! Get yer stupid late butts on your seats!" Squall and Zell ignored him. They both sat down in their seats.

"Alright. The test is going to begin in a few seconds." She continued. "Turn on your computers to tutorial and pick test." Everyone did what she said. "You can go to Balamb Square when you're done. But you can't talk about the test! You may begin." She sat down in her desk, and everyone started. 

About 38 minutes passed and 9 people weren't done yet. 6 people Seifer, Squall, Irvine, Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell were done. They all went to Balamb Square and chatted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: HeY! Sorry for another short chapter! I'll try to make them longer! Sadly…I lost my other parts of this story! So I'll try to find them..and if I don't,then im just gonna make the rest of it up,try to remember it. Well ByE!

  
  



End file.
